


Not Your Typical Birthday (Doctor AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Could you do something where you had a horrible day at work and it’s your birthday and you finally get home and chubby!Bucky made your favorite meal and there’s wine and all your troubles just melt away?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 8





	Not Your Typical Birthday (Doctor AU)

Your day wasn’t looking great. 

The first sign was when you woke up and found that you were alone in bed. On Bucky’s pillow was a handwritten note:

I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up, baby. I was called in for an emergency surgery. Hopefully, I’ll be home by the time you get off. Happy birthday, sweetheart. I love you! -B

You couldn’t help but frown at the note, wishing it was your boyfriend instead. But you couldn’t really blame Bucky. He had an important job saving lives. You were just disappointed you wouldn’t wake up to the wonderful sight of your naked man and the possibility of a morning birthday quickie. 

You sighed and went about your morning routine. 

Then occurred the next inconvenience. 

There wasn’t anymore coffee and, looking at the time, there was no way you’d be able to run to the nearest coffee shop to get some. Instead, you’d have to settle with the crappy coffee they had at work. How lovely. 

“Happy birthday to me,” you mumbled. 

_________________

You wanted to cry. This day just really wasn’t going the way you thought. You spilled your coffee over your blouse, your phone screen cracked, you had to deal with shitty clients, and your manager got on your ass for being behind on this month’s quota. 

During your lunch, Bucky happened to call you and that’s when you broke down. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Today has just been terrible, Bucky. You weren’t there this morning, there was no more coffee, my shirt is ruined, my manager is an ass. I just-I can’t with today.”

“Sssshhh. Oh, baby, I’m so sorry you’re having a rough day. But hang in there. You have two more hours to go and you’ll be home away from all of it.”

You bit your lip as you hesitantly asked, “Are you coming home?”

You heard him sigh and your shoulders sagged in disappointment, “I don’t know. I got through the first surgery, but there’s another one coming in. I can see if Steve’ll fill in for me, if he doesn’t have any other patients to take care of.”

“Okay,” you said somberly.

“Y/N-”

“Don’t, Bucky. People’s lives are a lot more important than my birthday.”

“I just don’t like the idea of you celebrating your birthday all by yourself.”

“Maybe we can have a redo tomorrow.”

“Yeah. That sounds good. Well, doll, I gotta go. I’ll see you or call you as soon as I can, okay? I love you.”

“Okay, Buck. I love you too.” the call ended and you let out a deep breath, saying to yourself, “Just two more hours.”

____________________

Boy, did those two hours feel like forever. You clocked out right at six and rushed to your car, anxious to go home. At this point, you didn’t care whether Bucky was able to come home or not. You just wanted to curl up on your couch with a glass of wine…or maybe vodka. 

Your keys jingled as you opened your apartment door. Using your heel to shut it close. You froze when you caught a whiff of something cooking, along with soft music playing. 

“Bucky?” you called out. 

He appeared, still dressed in his slacks and button up from work. The top two buttons undone, and the shirt still tucked into his pants, showing off the roundness of his belly, “Happy birthday, love,” he walked over to you pecking your lips.

You kissed him back, a little confused, “You didn’t tell me you were coming home.”

He softly smiled at you as he made his way tot he kitchen, you following him, “I wanted to surprise you. I was actually here when I called you. I made you your favorite dinner and dessert.” he gestured to the plated food on the kitchen island. He picked up the main dish and you went for the dessert but Bucky shook his head, “I got it, babe. Just sit down and lemme serve you, ‘kay?”

You gave him a thankful kiss on the cheek, “Thank you,” and went over to sit at the dining table. You watched as he approached you, setting the dishes down and going back and forth to retrieve plates, utensils, and the like. The last thing he came back with was a glass of wine for you. 

You moaned with delight as you accepted it, “Thank goodness.” you downed the thing in one go, causing Bucky to snicker.

“Looks like that was much needed.”

You nodded as he refilled your glass, “Very much so. Thank you, Bucky. My day was absolute crap, but this is a wonderful way to end it.”

Bucky took his own glass of wine, raising it up to you, “Happy birthday, Y/N, I’m sorry your day went poorly, but I’m glad I was able to somewhat make up for it.” you clinked your glasses together and took a considerable sip from it. Setting the glasses down, you both picked up your utensils, ready to dig in.

________________

You’re both now on the couch cuddling. Bucky looks a lot more laid back now. His shirt is untucked and fully undone, revealing his undershirt. His pants unbuttoned and loose around his waist. He’s humming at the feeling of your hand rubbing soft circles along his soft stomach. 

“Do you really wanna redo your birthday tomorrow? ‘Cause we can if you want. I could call off work and-”

You shook your head, “No. It’s okay, Bucky. I think, despite everything else, this is the perfect way to spend my birthday. A homemade dinner, wine, and the love of my life by my side.”

Bucky leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips, “Happy birthday, baby. You deserve everything and more.”


End file.
